


The Lord, the Sorcerer and the Assassin – Part 2

by LordSmith



Series: The Lord, the Sorcerer and the Assassin [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSmith/pseuds/LordSmith
Summary: Cipher 9 is trying to infiltrate the Order of Revan on the orders of Darth Jadus





	The Lord, the Sorcerer and the Assassin – Part 2

The Lord, the Sorcerer and tha Assassin – part 2

Kachiro City, Outskirts, Kashyyyk  
Cipher 9 was a Chiss (blue skin, red eyes, near-human) which meant everyone he worked with assumed he was less than them, even though the two species had almost no differences other than appearance.  
Imperial intelligence had evidence to support the Revanites had the Murr talisman. Cipher 9 wasn't sure, although as he wasn't human and had to give more evidence than his human colleges.  
“Cipher, report”  
“I am just on the outskirts of Kachiro city, and I am waiting for the target to go past...wait I see him now, I will contact you as soon as I can, Cipher 9 out.”  
The a Duros was called Gadul Tulwis. Imperial intelligence suspected him of being a weapons smuggler for the Order of Revan. Cipher 9 had been on his trail for about a month, Imperial intelligence wanted him as a way to get in to the Order.  
The cover story made for the Agent was an Imperial intelligence defector that heard about and wanted to join the Order of Revan.  
“You are Gadul Tulwis?” asked Cipher 9, “I am Agent Trismiole of Imperial intelligence and I was to join the Order of Revan”


End file.
